


Stupid

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes to the hospital once he finds that Steve, Sam and Clint have somehow got themselves sent there through another one of their crazy ideas.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Because honestly, who thought a rocket powered, knife wielding robot was ever going to be a good idea?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid short little thing, I don't know. I feel that Steve, Sam and Clint would always be getting themselves into some kind of trouble while Bucky and Natasha glared from the outskirts judging until they had to run in and fix everything.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about Bucky Barnes
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

“Steve, what the actual fuck?” Bucky surveys the scene before him and puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes before looking at the scene again, hoping it had changed.

It hadn’t. “Really, what the fuck?”

He was past the point of shouting, past the point of wondering why Steven Grant Rogers had apparently no sense of self preservation. What he _was_ wondering however, was why Steve had the audacity to look as though he was going to start shouting back at Bucky.

“Oh no mister, don’t you dare try and talk back to me while _you’re_ the one in the hospital bed.” Steve shut his mouth tight, glaring up at Bucky while Sam sat, looking ashamed in the bed next to him. Natasha was sitting, stony faced on Clint’s bed. Refusing to look at the archer who was moping, lying down beside her. Miserably trying to keep getting her attention while she resolutely ignored him.

All three men were beaten and bruised, Clint’s arm was broken, and Sam had a couple of cracked ribs. Steve on the other hand, was covered with large, knife made cuts on his face and body, too large that they hadn’t been able to quickly heal, and were slowly knitting themselves back together while his nose reworked itself back into place and a large bruise on his neck was fading.

“Were you even going to tell me?” He crosses his arms, chin jutting to gesture at Natasha “Or does Natasha here have to tell me everything?”

“I don’t tell you everything James.” Natasha answers, crossing her legs, not even looking a tiny bit scared when Bucky turns his glare onto her.

“No, because half of the things you could tell me, would evidently scar me for life.” He rolls his eyes before turning back to Steve.

Bucky ups his glare as he looks Steve in the eye. “Well? Are you going to explain yourself?” He is very close to tapping his foot while he stares daggers at Steve. The man finally starting to look sheepish as he shuffles a little.

“Well I-” Steve starts, but the tone is enough for Bucky to throw his hands up, turning on his heel.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Tell me when you get home.” Bucky’s blood was boiling.

“Bucky.” Steve’s argumentative tone had dropped, and he sounded genuinely distressed as Bucky turns to leave. Bucky wouldn’t hear it though. Steve got himself into this, he could get himself out.

“I’m taking the car ‘Super Soldier’. You can fucking walk!” Steve was a dumb ass, a massive huge dumb ass who couldn’t stay safe for five minutes without Bucky being there.

People move out of his way as he storms to the car, nearly tearing the door off as he gets in, cursing out other drivers every chance he gets on the way back to his and Steve’s apartment. Everybody seemed to have a death wish today. And he was not going to the be the one responsible for their deaths. Not this time.

The quietness of his and Steve’s apartment calms him down once he gets inside, locking the door securely behind him so that he can safely go into the apartment and fall onto the couch, pulling one of the cushions to his face to scream into. Something he found oddly therapeutic.

Steve was a giant idiot, and Bucky was screwed because he loved him all the same. He would be going straight back to the hospital once he’d calmed down and he knew it. And he guessed that that made him just as stupid as Steve was.

Well. No. Not really. Because honestly, who thought a rocket powered, knife wielding robot was ever going to be a good idea?

Bucky changes after drowning himself in a mug of coffee, getting himself spruced up a little bit, neatening his hair and digging out one of his nicer shirts. Just because Steve liked it when he dressed nice, and even though it was his own fault, Steve was still in the hospital.

The drive back to the hospital is calmer that it was previously, and Bucky sheepishly puts it down to his calmed down attitude. He stops at Steve’s favourite coffee place on the way, even though it was a little out of his way. Getting two large lattes because they both would probably need the caffeine, and Bucky had recently acquired a ‘thing’ for lattes and he wasn’t sure where it had come from.

Sneaking the drinks back to Steve isn’t hard. He just flashes the nurses a smile, using his ‘I’m a superhero’ shtick to get back onto the ward, despite it being a little past visiting hours.

Steve was sitting up in bed, arms crossed and looking at Sam as Sam gestured, obviously telling a story while Natasha and Clint were still in the same place, although Natasha’s hand was tangled at the base of Clint’s neck.

“I bought you coffee.” Bucky announces, thrusting the still hot cup at Steve who takes it, doing nothing more than shifting slightly so that Bucky can climb up and sit next to him, metal arm going around Steve’s shoulders as he sips at his own coffee, feeling Steve vibrate next to him as he nearly gulps his coffee down in one, only Bucky tipping the cup back down preventing him from doing so. Steve smiles a little, cautiously and then grins a little wider when he sees that Bucky's made an effort. "Oh shut up." Bucky grumbles, blushing a little on the tips of his ears, unable to keep the smallest smile from gracing his lips. Steve just smiles back, wiggling a little to give Bucky more room on the bed, legs knocking into the brunettes.

Sam goes back to telling his story, something about him being chased by geese in the park or something, Bucky isn’t really listening. Instead he’s lounging back, concentrating on watching Steve slowly heal, both taking mouthfuls of coffee in unison.

“You alright now?” Steve whispers, tilting his head to whisper at Bucky, looking up through his eyelashes. A weakness of Bucky’s that Steve loved to exploit.

“Yeah, I just got freaked out.” Bucky shrugs. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he got freaked out. Especially when the cause was something so utterly out of his control.

“I gathered.” Scoffing, Steve drains his cup before turning to snuggle into Bucky’s side, handing the empty cup over so that Bucky can place it on the table at the bedside. Kissing the top of Steve’s head once he's reached over, Bucky starts rubbing at Steve’s back before starting to ghost his fingers back over the expanse of muscle barely covered by thin pyjamas, tracing imaginary patterns there while Steve snuffled a little.

“You’re a giant idiot Rogers, you know that?” Nobody in the room was paying attention to them, and if they were they would have just rolled their eyes and gone back to whatever they were saying, considering this whole farce was completely routine for the two super soldiers whenever one of them ended up in hospital, or in any way injured.

“Yeah, but it was cool though. Clint got it on video.” Steve sounds proud as he yawns, curling even closer into Bucky’s side.

“You’re dumb” Bucky would watch it later, because however stupid it was, it also did sound kind of cool now that he knew Steve was going to be okay. He kisses Steve’s head again. “But I love you anyway.”

Steve laughs, low in his chest as he starts to drift off. “Love you too jerk.”

The video, no matter how terrifying, is actually pretty cool. And the horrified laughter of Sam, Clint and Steve in the background as their creation turns on them only makes it that little bit better, even if they _were_ all stupid.


End file.
